Permission Hierarchy
The permissions hierarchy for Rust Essentials is pretty straight forward. Access to different Ranks are controlled by the Ranks.ini file, which allows you to set the following ranks by adding a players Steam id underneath (See the Getting Started article). See the Permissions Matrix on the right for easy reference. By default inheritance will be set meaning all ranks will also receive the permissions of the ranks below it. This is changeable in the config.ini file (read on!) Rank Structure Essentialy, Ranks are sorted from top to bottom in terms of hierarchy. By default, each Rank inherits all of the permissions in the ranks below it, but you can turn off inheritance if you feel the need to. For this reason it is important to plan your permissions properly to ensure that they contain the correct permissions for each rank and also for easier management. 'Essentials Ranks' Owner (If you own the server, this is you obviously) Top level which inherits permissions of ALL ranks below it Administrator (if you have need of admins, give them this rank) Inherits all but the Owner rank Moderator Pick this one if you want to further lock down permissions. Lower than admins, inherits Member and Default permissions Member This one is intended to be used in tandem with Whitelisting. i.e. whitelisted members can be set with their own rank Default The bog standard player permissions go here. Lowest rank. Does not inherit any other ranks Configurable Options for Inheritance Config.ini The following entries in the Config.ini file allow you to change some options regarding inheritance. You should review the Inheritance section of the Config.ini file to make sure it is set to your liking: Options If true, users will inherit their assigned commands plus the ones usable by those of lower ranks. (Self explanatory - do you want upper ranks to inherit all lower rank commands?) inheritCommands=true If true, users will inherit their assigned kits plus the ones usable by those of lower ranks. (Do you want upper ranks to inherit all lower rank kits or not?) inheritKits=true If true, users will inherit their assigned warps plus the ones usable by those of lower ranks. (Do you want ranks to inherit warps of lower ranks?) inheritWarps=true - Make sure you reload your config in game by typing /reload config after saving the file. Tips for Setting Permissions and Ranks 1. A handy tip is to build your permissions from the bottom up.Start with the default rank - what commands do you want your players to have? Knowing that all ranks above will also inherit the permissions of the default, add the permissions in, then work your way up, paying particular attention to the permissions you want your mods/admins to have. I would imagine a vanilla type setup if you have both Mods and Admins would be to grant Mods Kick/Ban powers, and Admins to have teleport, portal, radius, it really depends on how much power you want to give your admins. 2. Choose from the large list of available commands which ones you want the hierarchies to have access to, and add them in under each relevant rank. Note this is important. Don't assume that as you are admin/owner that you will automaticaly inherit all the commands - you wont. You need to carefully plan what rank should right|link=File:111.jpghave what and add them in, see screenie on the right, you can see commands the Mod rank has on my server, members have nothing special and the default rank (everyone else) has theirs. Owner will inherit ALL of the rank permissions below them as above. Reloading your configs in game 1. You can update the Ranks and also the Commands.ini file at any time, just make sure you type the following commands to reload the files in game. See the article Editing Essentials Configs on the Fly for more info on this: /reload ranks /reload command Alternately you can just do a /reload all to reload all available files. Category:Ranks.ini Category:Installation & Getting Started